Help Me, Rhonda
Help Me, Rhonda is the 15th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Sypnosis PREGNANT TEENAGER – Christina invites Dixon, plus several more students, to a house party where the band Carolina Liar will perform. There, Navid moves on from his relationship with Adrianna by connecting with a fellow Iranian girl named Nika. Naomi and Adrianna try to find a way to break the news about the pregnancy to Adrianna's mother and Ty. Meanwhile, Ethan gets involved in an unexpected mishap when he has a traffic accident and run-in with a shy student from his French class named Rhonda. At the party, Silver gets jealous and questions whether or not Christina is really a lesbian, and reveals that she loves Dixon and they get back together. Summary Annie, Harry and Debbie rush to the hospital to see Ethan. He assures them that he is alright. Ethan says the woman in the other car is in surgery and he's afraid that she might not make it. He asks them to wait with him until she's out of surgery. At the cast party, Naomi tells Adriana that she needs to tell Ty about the pregnancy. Adriana pulls Ty aside and tells him that he is the father of her baby. Ty says he thought she was on the pill, then asks her to get it taken care of. Adriana says it's too late for that, medically. Ethan and Annie feel guilty about the accident. They overhear the doctor tell the woman's family that she is going to make a full recovery. Annie and her parents go to leave, but Ethan says he wants to stay behind to apologize to Rhonda.Annie tells Dixon that Ethan is okay. Debbie and Harry see that something is bothering Dixon. He says he and Silver broke up, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Naomi tells Adriana not to worry about Ty's response. Naomi asks when Adriana is going to tell her mom. Adriana says she is going to wait. Adriana is upset that she is going to lose her acting gigs once she starts to show. Adriana is also worried about how the kids at school are going to treat her. Adriana's mother comes home and tells Adriana to clean up her dishes. Adriana tells her mom that she didn't get the toothpaste commercial. Adriana's mom is mad at Adriana and blames her not getting the part on her sitting around eating mac and chees Dixon and Navid read up on how to pick up ladies by insulting them. Nevin gives it a try and bombs. Christina shows up and scolds Dixon for using the advice book to meet girls. She says they should ask her how to pick up girls since she knows how girls think. She then invites them to her party. Adriana looks at the brochure with Naomi. Adriana is excited about the spa treatments she is going to receive. Naomi asks if she is okay about the adoption, then never mentioning the pregnancy again. Adriana says she's okay with it. Naomi says she just wants to make sure Ty's parents aren't taking advantage of her. Adriana then calls Ty and leaves him a message to call her back to talk about the contract. Ethan walks Rhonda around the hospital. He uses sports metaphors, but she says she doesn't understand sports. They both joke about how their lives flashed before their eyes during the accident and they both realized that there are a lot of things they still need to try. Rhonda says that she is now determined to live every day to the fullest. Annie stops Miss Casey and apologizes for Ethan's absence. Annie then says she loves acting and wants to get better.Miss Casey suggests Annie take an acting class. Ty's mom shows up at Adriana's house. Adriana's mom walks out and the two finally meet. The three ladies sit down and Adriana's mom realizes that Adriana is pregnant. Adriana tells her mom that Ty's parents are willing to pay for the spa and the adoption. Adriana says she is just unsure about the part of the contract where she can't talk about it afterward. Ty's mom asks if Adriana asks if she thinks she is actually responsible enough to be a mother. Adriana's mother says Adriana has been bringing home a paycheck since she was 5. She also says that Adriana had a drug problem, but she kicked it. She says the decision to keep the baby is Adriana's and no one elses. Ty's mom asks Adriana if she wants her baby to have a better life than she had. Adriana's mom then kicks Ty's mom out and tells Adriana she needs time to think. Silver goes to the Peach Pit looking for Dixon, but he isn't working. Meanwhile, Dixon and Nevin go to Christina's party. Nevin scopes out the ladies and sees one he likes. Dixon and Christina assure Nevin he'll be fine. Navid awkwardly talks to the girl and she is impressed. Adriana's mom apologizes for being a crappy mom. Adriana says she did a great job. Adriana says the only thing is that sometimes she feels more like an ATM than a daughter. Adriana's mom says she understands why she didn't tell her about the baby. She then tells Adriana that they are in it together. Annie tells Ethan about Miss Casey's suggestion to take acting classes. Ethan tells her that there is more to life than acting. He then says he was talking to Rhonda about how much there is out there to experience. Ethan says the accident jilted him out of his bubble. Annie says she is in his bubble. She then says she has to go to rehearsal.Silver goes to Annie's house, but Debbie says Annie is out and Dixon is at a party. Meanwhile, Annie is at rehearsal. Miss Casey calls out for Ethan, but he is at the hospital with Rhonda. Dixon tells Christina that he broke up with Silver. Silver then arrives at the party and accuses Christina of trying to steal Dixon. Silver gets upset that Dixon can go to a party after breaking up with her like she meant nothing. Silver then storms off and Dixon follows her. Silver tells him that she can't handle seeing him with other women because being in love is making her crazy. Dixon asks if she loves him and she says yes. They then kiss and make up. Ty asks Adriana if she is trying to ruin his life. He says they have to make sure that the baby is actually his. He says his parents are trying to make it go away. Adriana says they are trying to make her go away. She says even if she goes to New Mexico, the baby will always be a part of her. She says she needs to deal with the situation and she is getting pretty good at dealing with humiliation. Ethan tells Annie that he doesn't want to do the play anymore. Annie says she understands. Meanwhile, Adriana finds Navid with his new lady. She asks Nevin for his help. Adriana then announces over the school video system that she is pregnant. She says there is no father and it was an immaculate conception. Navid is impressed by Adriana's message. Adriana then walks through the halls with her head held high. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan Special Guest Stars :Carolina Liar as Themselves Recurring cast :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins Guest starring :Aimee Teegarden as Rhonda Kimble :Lauren London as Christina Worthy :Noureen DeWulf as Nika Raygani :Lise Simms as Louise Collins :Robert Merrill as William Collins :Angela Gots as Ms. Casey :Angela Hughes as Dr. Klein Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *The episode title "Help Me, Rhonda" is a 1965 song by the American Surf Rock band The Beach Boys *This is the first episode episode to be named after a character. Music *"El Tahmilla" (uncredited) *"I Can't Do This By Myself" by Divine Right *"30 Bars" by Alpha Red *"Better To Be" by Liam Finn *"Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar *"Crack The Shutters" by Snow Patrol Photos dustin-milligan-ed-aimee-teegarden-in-una-scena-dell-episodio-help-me-rhonda-di-90210-104913.jpg 115.jpeg 115ade.jpeg 115doctor.jpeg scorned-silver.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1